The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air and fuel mixture within cylinders to drive pistons, which produces drive torque. Air flow into gasoline engines may be regulated via a throttle. The throttle may adjust throttle area, which increases or decreases air flow into the engine. As the throttle area increases, the air flow into the engine increases.
Before being provided to the engine, the LPG is stored in an LPG tank. Optionally, an LPG pump may be implemented to draw LPG from the LPG tank and supply LPG to a vaporizer/regulator. Alternatively, natural vapor pressure may force LPG to the vaporizer/regulator. The vaporizer/regulator transitions LPG from liquid phase to vapor phase and provides vaporized LPG to a fuel rail at a target pressure.
Fuel injectors provide LPG to the engine from the fuel rail. A fuel control system controls the rate that liquefied petroleum gas (LPG) is supplied to the engine to provide a desired air/LPG mixture to the cylinders. Increasing the amount of air and LPG provided to the cylinders generally increases the torque output of the engine.